Фамилиар
by allayonel
Summary: История об Аргусе Филче, его кошке и об одном Хогвартском привидении.


_У кого есть кошка, тот может не бояться одиночества._

_Даниель Дефо_

Кошка отказывалась от еды уже третий день, забиралась к нему на колени и жалобно мяукала, не столько прося помощи, сколько жалуясь на вселенскую несправедливость. А он ничем не мог ей помочь — и от этого та мышца в груди, что почти шестьдесят лет перекачивала кровь, противно болела. Прижимая любимицу к себе, он гладил ее по слегка облезшей шее и шептал утешительные слова в самое ушко. Как никогда ему хотелось чуда. За то, чтобы вернуть своей верной Миссис Норрис потерянное здоровье, он отдал бы магические способности… если бы они у него были…

Этот год был совершенно дурным. Хотя Филч любил порядок и даже поначалу обрадовался, когда недавно назначенные преподаватели и директор яро взялись закручивать гайки, вскоре сквибу разонравился новый режим. Не то чтобы его смущали назначаемые наказания или тренировка Непростительных на учениках. Вот, даже его гордости — цепям — нашлось применение: Кэрроу конфисковали их в первый же месяц пребывания в школе. Завхозу не нравилось, как стал дышать замок. Хогвартс болел. И миссис Норрис незамедлительно подхватила эту болезнь. Она стала реже подниматься со своей подушки, ела все меньше и совершенно не обращала внимания на мышей и птичек. Аргус видел однажды, как откровенно зарвавшаяся мышь подобралась к кошке чуть ли не на расстояние вытянутой лапы, а миссис Норрис даже ухом не повела. Смотрела на наглую мерзавку со смесью грусти и равнодушия — и только.

Он пытался что-то придумать.

Хагрид поцокал языком и нашел для страдалицы какую-то травку, которая совершенно не помогла.

В больничном крыле Мадам Помфри лишь покачала головой.

— Что вы хотите, Аргус? Я лечу людей.

— Мадам, вы просто посмотрите ее, пару раз палочкой махните, вам же не сложно, — бормотал он, заискивающе глядя ведьме в лицо.

— Для лечения животных используется совсем другая магия. Вам лучше обратиться к Хагриду, — медсестра была полна сочувствия, но действительно не знала, чем может помочь, а напрасно обнадеживать не хотела. Филч прекрасно это понимал. Да чего уж там, он понимал гораздо больше, чем позволял себе показывать, но продолжал канючить, пытаясь разжалобить Помфри.

— Мадам, вы просто попробуйте. Если не получится, я ничего не скажу, но если есть хоть малюсенький шанс… пожалуйста!

— Что с вами делать! — медсестра провела палочкой над смирно лежащей на кровати кошкой, нахмурилась. — Аргус, поверьте мне, если бы я могла… Нужен хоть какой-нибудь специалист по животным.

— Вы хоть скажите мне, где у нее болит… Кажется, ей становится легче, когда я её глажу.

— Везде болит, насколько я могу судить. И вряд ли ваши поглаживания…

— Может, какое-нибудь зелье?

— По зельям у нас один специалист… — она осеклась, поджала губы. — Вообще-то два, но не думаю, что вы захотите обращаться к директору. Спросите у Слагхорна, может быть, он что-то подберет.

Слагхорн открывал неохотно. Он, казалось, забаррикадировался в своих комнатах и старался без особой надобности не выходить.

— Что вам угодно, Аргус?

— Мне бы лекарство… для кошки. Болеет…

— А я-то тут при чем? — искренне удивился профессор. — Это вам к Хагриду или к Помфри.

— Так медсестра меня к вам и послала. Сказала, вы что-нибудь найдете…

Слагхорн тяжело вздохнул, впустил Филча к себе и стал шарить в ящичках большого шкафа…

— Что искать-то, Аргус? Я в животных не разбираюсь, все мои зелья рассчитаны на людей. Не представляю, что будет, если мы начнем на вашей кошке испытывать составы… Ей оно нужно? Ей оно не нужно.

— Она почти не встает… Можно же что-то сделать, — бормотал Филч, виновато глядя в пол.

— Вот что, — решил профессор, — вы идите к себе, а я подумаю. Надо быть осторожным, чтобы не сделать хуже. Идите-идите…

Профессор осторожно подталкивал завхоза к двери, пока не выпроводил его в коридор:

— Я, честное слово, посмотрю. Может быть, удастся разбавить обезболивающее…

Двери закрылись. Аргус недолго смотрел на переплетения узоров на потемневшем от времени дереве, потом развернулся и пошаркал прочь.

Теперь на ночных обходах его никто не сопровождал, но он продолжал по забывчивости иногда обращаться к невидимой спутнице, осекался и бранился вслух. Той ночью он, как обычно, отправился бродить по замку, захватив фонарь. Кое-где коридоры были освещены пронзительным лунным светом, но на темных лестницах без фонаря было опасно. Он знал замок как свои пять пальцев, но это не спасло бы его, если бы он оступился и пересчитал все ступеньки…

В одном из тупиковых коридоров ему послышались приглушенные голоса, и он довольно улыбнулся: мелким мерзавцам не удастся ускользнуть, разве что выпрыгнуть в окно, если они совсем сумасшедшие. Осторожно подобравшись поближе, он эффектно вывернул из-за угла, заготовив привычное: «Кто здесь у нас? У кого сегодня крупные проблемы?», но осекся и сказал совсем другое.

— Прошу прощения, господа…

Прямо перед ним стоял Кровавый Барон и сверлил непрошенного гостя гневным взглядом, заслоняя свою спутницу, призрак башни Рейвенкло. Серая Дама выглядела рассерженной, что не очень шло ее тонким чертам. Неясно, сердилась ли она на то, что посторонний прервал разговор, или была недовольна самим разговором.

— Мистер Филч, что вам угодно?

— Простите, господин Барон. Я подумал, это ученики нарушают правила и решил проверить.

— Вы убедились, что это не ученики. Будьте любезны, оставьте нас.

— Нет, мистер Филч. Я прошу вас, не уходите, — полупрозрачная женщина переместилась ближе человеку, словно туман под дуновением ветра. Кровавый Барон скрежетнул зубами, показывая свое отношение к подобному сумасбродству.

— Хелена, мы не договорили…

— Не вижу, каким образом то, что мы не смогли решить за неполную тысячу лет, само собой решилось бы в ближайшие пятнадцать минут.

— И все же, послушайте…

— Брадэн, вы утомляете меня. Оставьте нас, пожалуйста.

Барон возвел руки к потолку, словно взывая к небесам, и, потрясая цепями, шагнул— провалился в ближайшую стену. Филч неуклюже переминался с ноги на ногу. Привидение женщины переместилось к окну, разглядывая набегающие на луну тучи.

— Кхм… — Аргус перехватил фонарь другой рукой, — миледи?

— Вы еще здесь? — Серая Дама повернулась в его сторону. Лунный луч проходил сквозь нее, не преломляясь, рисуя на полу и противоположной стене вязь решетки, и завхоз подумал, что, наверное, для того, кто понимал в таком больше него, это должно быть красиво. Просто… показалось. Бывает.

— Так я пойду тогда?

— Идите… — она окинула его взглядом. Оценивающим взглядом, понял он и поежился. Женское внимание, пусть со стороны почти тысячелетнего призрака, ему немного льстило, но комфорта не добавляло. Он знал, что из себя представляет.

— Проводите меня до башни, — неожиданно попросила она.

Он не нашел, что ответить, просто кивнул.

Они шли молча. Филч выбирал самую короткую дорогу и все равно не понимал, зачем Серой Леди спускаться с ним по лестницам и проходить коридор за коридором, если она могла пересечь весь замок по диагонали сквозь стены. Но спрашивать было неудобно. Под конец он задумался и даже почти забыл, почему идет к башне Рейвенкло.

— Значит, в вас совсем нет магии?

Вопрос заставил его вздрогнуть, а потом покраснеть.

— Колдовать я не могу.

— Но вы пытались?

Он не знал, что сказать. Он вообще не представлял, что это такое — вести светскую беседу. Похоже, призрак рядом с ним знал об этом не намного больше. Она попробовала снова.

— А где ваша кошка? Вы ведь с кошкой обычно ходите?

— Болеет, — выдавил он из себя и больше не проронил ни слова.

Дни своего рождения Хелена Рейвенкло перестала отмечать где-то на второй сотне лет. День смерти не отмечала никогда. Но нужно было как-то ставить зарубки на этой бесконечной линии посмертия, и Серая Леди делила свое существование на учебные годы. Мир менялся за стенами школы, изменялась одежда учеников, новые книги занимали место на библиотечных полках, новые и новые поколения волшебников приезжали учиться магии. Все менялось и все оставалось прежним, человеческие страсти не улеглись за тысячу лет. Люди так же мучились от неразделенной любви, жаждали признания, гнались за властью. А ей хотелось… Ей много чего хотелось, но много ли она могла? Полу-жизнь, вечное заточение, отсутствие магии, невозможность покинуть эту каменную, пусть любимую, но все-таки темницу. Хогвартс. Ее школа. Ее прошлое и будущее. До скончания времен?

Когда-нибудь ее существование прервется. Довольно часто ей хотелось, чтобы это произошло поскорее. Смерть не сделала ее бесчувственной и, отобрав тело, наградила кристальной памятью. Хелена помнила каждый из трехсот тысяч прошедших дней, и это сводило с ума.

Ум… Она была умна. Да что там, она была одной из самых умных ведьм своего времени, по крайней мере, так ей казалось. Но пока она была жива, в ней не было мудрости. Ни капли. Глядя на свое далекое прошлое, Хелена поражалась собственным поступкам, желаниям. Как же просто было избежать ошибок и быть счастливой…

Бессмысленно оплакивать случившееся. Мудрость пришла к ней слишком поздно.

Все, что ей оставалось — наблюдать за чужими жизнями, благо, что ее фантомное состояние позволяло делать это с легкостью. Иногда ей было интересно, гораздо чаще — скучно, но разве у нее был выбор?

Ее вечный спутник, убийца и несостоявшийся супруг был ей столь же безразличен сейчас, как и тысячу лет назад. Сам же Барон охладевал к ней и снова возгорался страстью каждые семьдесят — восемьдесят лет. Он умолял простить ему убийство. «Я слишком любил вас…» — повторял он. Она же смотрела без улыбки и отвечала: «Да, я читала, что люди убивают то, что любят». Он жаждал чувств, ее хватало только на понимание.

В этом году он опять стал появляться в местах, которые она облюбовала для уединения, чтобы снова и снова пересказывать свои переживания, обременять ее своими надеждами и желаниями. Зачем им быть вместе, когда они умерли? Они не смогут быть опорой друг другу в старости. Они не вырастят детей. А умереть в один день — так это уже случилось.

Серая Дама прекрасно знала замок, а вот его обитателей — в большей или меньшей степени. Ей не нравился покойный Дамблдор, но она, как приличное привидение, была лояльна к бывшему директору. Новый директор тоже не вызывал у нее симпатии: ставить убийцу во главе школы — это было чересчур. Флитвика она вполне могла называть другом, иногда они беседовали о продвинутых чарах. Маленький волшебник был галантен и внимателен. МакГонагалл она стеснялась. У старой кошки во взгляде всегда мелькало что-то суровое, но покровительственное — этим она напоминала мать. А прочие… Ученики слишком шумны, невнимательны, подчас жестоки. Если честно, привидение башни Рейвенкло боялось даже учеников своего Дома. Они все, за редким исключением, были для нее слишком живыми. Учителя… Они не обращали на призраков внимания, и Хелену это устраивало.

Она не помнила, когда Филч появился в замке. Как будто одну картинку наложили на другую. В один день она видела, как убирается в холле и ругается неприличными словами старик Прингл, а на следующий — на том же месте, с той же шваброй и с теми же словами — трудился уже Аргус Филч.

Зачем только той ночью она взяла его себе в провожатые? Конечно, это был не худший способ удержать Барона на расстоянии и избавиться от утомительных излияний. Слизеринский призрак не стал бы выяснять отношения в присутствии постороннего. С Филчем же она заговорила из вежливости, чтобы не молчать всю дорогу. Волшебница никого не хотела обидеть, но завхоз, кажется, обиделся. И теперь ее мучила совесть.

Следующей ночью Филч опять брел по коридорам, пугая нарушителей. Его прогулки никому не были нужны и ничего не меняли. Так, только ноги размять. Кошке не становилось легче. Слагхорн словно испарился, так и не найдя обещанное лекарство. Аргус не знал, что делать…

— … Не ходите туда, — тихо предупредил голос позади него, когда Филч собирался открыть дверь в коридор третьего этажа. Он чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности и обернулся. В стороне, не касаясь ступеней лестницы, застыла Серая Леди.

— Там потоп...

— Если там потоп, то мне как раз туда и надо, — проворчал он.

— Там клейкие лужи. А у вас нет магии, чтобы отклеиться…

Аргус оставил ручку двери в покое. У него действительно нет магии, чтобы справиться с зачарованной грязью. Значит, надо бежать к кому-то из учителей, кто сможет разобраться. Да, непростая задача в третьем часу ночи… Оставить все, как есть? А долг? Филч открыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. И впрямь — отсвечивающие зеленоватым вонючие лужи по всему коридору. До самого класса Защиты. А может, и по всему этажу. Брат и сестра Кэрроу — по другую сторону клейкого болота. А кто из остальных преподавателей согласится протянуть им руку помощи? МакГонагалл? Флитвик? Пусть директор сам разбирается.

— Спасибо, — он запоздало повернулся к призраку, но того уже не было.

Утром бардак был устранен, виноватые найдены и наказаны: отправлены отдраивать злополучный коридор без магии и перчаток, а Филч приставлен проследить за выполнением наказания. Дети злобно оглядывались на завхоза, но его даже это не радовало. Пара гриффиндорцев и пара рейвенкловцев. Через полчаса неприятной работы он подозвал ребят с синими значками и отпустил. Можно сказать, это была его дань уважения призраку.

Поздно вечером они опять пересеклись с Леди.

— Я хотел поблагодарить…

— Я хотела поблагодарить…

Они замолчали, испытывая неловкость.

— Вашей кошке лучше?

— Нет, все по-прежнему…

В коридоре сквозняк дразнил пламя факелов.

— Кэрроу поставили следящие заклинания вокруг комнат, вы бы сказали своим не лезть, куда не следует.

— Хорошо… — она повернулась и поплыла по коридору. Ему нужно было в ту же сторону, и они пошли рядом.

...Обращаться к кому-то было проще, чем говорить в пустоту. Леди молча слушала, а Филч рассказывал, рассказывал… В воздухе как будто проявлялись картины…

_Магазин животных на Косой Аллее, где его не признал ни один фамилиар, сменялся высоким крыльцом заурядного домика в провинции. Под крыльцом мяукала кошка с новым выводком котят. Еще безымянная Миссис Норрис пробиралась внутрь дома, чтобы нагадить Аргусу в один ботинок и уснуть в другом. Летали лимонные бабочки. Цвела сирень._

Он говорил о сотне разных мелочей, что случились в его жизни, и казалось, что камень на сердце становится легче.

…Слушать было просто. Ей нравилось слушать, и эти истории были не хуже любых других. Она и подумать не могла, что старый завхоз умеет рассказывать.

На следующее утро Аргус твердо решил добраться до зельевара. Он искал Слагхорна повсюду, стучал в двери, караулил у класса, но Гораций словно сквозь землю провалился. Шикая на зазевавшихся студентов активнее, чем обычно, завхоз крутился около входа в надежде, что застанет возвращение профессора. Но тот не появлялся, а может быть, и не выходил из своих комнат целый день. Когда к ночи замок угомонился, и вестибюль блестел, как зеркало, Аргус отложил щетку и тряпку, сел на ступеньки уходящей вверх лестницы и задумался. Ему нужна была помощь, но он не представлял, где ее искать.

Сзади повеяло холодом. Серая дама плавно переместилась вниз и, сложив руки на платье, смотрела, как он торопливо поднимается на ноги. Сидеть в присутствии стоящей женщины было неправильно. Даже если эта женщина просвечивает в свете факелов. Когда-то его этому учили.

— Что-то случилось, мистер Филч?

— Нет, миледи, все в порядке.

— Что ж, тем лучше… — она склонила голову в намеке на поклон и поплыла прочь.

— Постойте, — вдруг дернулся он, — миледи, может, вы мне что-то посоветуете? Миссис Норрис не ест несколько дней и почти не встает. Ни Хагрид, ни медсестра ничем не помогли!

— Если у вас проблема с кошкой, не кажется ли вам, что стоит спросить совета у кошки?

— Как я смогу что-то спросить у кошки, ведь… Вы о профессоре МакГонагалл?

— Минерва лучше всех других в этом замке сможет понять, чем больна Миссис Норрис, — с полуулыбкой кивнула Леди.

— Спасибо… — искренняя, переполняющая душу благодарность засветилась в его глазах. Может, это ничего не даст, но, по крайней мере, у него был хоть какой-то план. Он был готов отправиться к профессору немедленно. Поздно, конечно, но не настолько, чтобы его визит кого-нибудь разбудил. Он торопливо попрощался с призраком и через две ступеньки побежал по лестнице.

Минерва не выглядела рассерженной, хотя, по-видимому, он всё-таки вытащил даму из постели. Из-под клетчатого темно-зеленого халата виднелся краешек ночной рубашки. Профессор внимательно осмотрела безучастную во всему Миссис Норрис. Филчу даже показалось, что профессор разговаривает с его питомицей. Минерва хмурилась все больше, потом двинулась вперед, и через секунду на столе рядом с лежащей больной полосатой кошкой сидела ее не менее полосатая товарка. Почти касаясь усами мордочки Миссис Норрис, МакГонагалл осторожно ее обнюхивала и тихонько фыркала чему-то своему. Его собственная кошка абсолютно не возражала, хотя Филчу показалось, что на несколько секунд в ее глазах появилось прежнее любопытство.

Профессор вернулась в человеческую форму без единого звука. Потрепала лежащую кошку за уши и подняла глаза на Филча.

— Аргус… как бы вам это сказать… Боюсь, даже если вы найдёте специалиста по лечению животных, он ничем не сможет ей помочь. Ваша подруга слишком устала и не хочет ни лечения, ни выздоровления.

— Но как же так, как же… — Филч попытался поймать желтый взгляд кошки. — Почему ты хочешь… меня бросить?

Миссис Норрис утомленно прикрыла глаза.

— Ну как? — Серая Леди появилась рядом.

— Никак. Она тоже не может помочь, — Филч даже не смотрел в сторону привидения, слепо переставляя ноги в направлении своих комнат.

— Не стоит отчаиваться, наверняка, можно еще что-то сделать… Мистер Филч, послушайте…

Он не слушал. Шел и шел, пока не оказался у себя. Двери были не заперты… Какая невнимательность, его комнаты простояли открытыми весь день! Эти мальчишки могли устроить невесть что на его территории. Оглядевшись и не увидев ничего настораживающего, он осторожно, как ребенка, уложил Миссис Норрис на подушку в кресле. Погладил.

— Я вошла к вам без позволения. Прошу простить меня, — призрак стоял на пороге.

— Будьте как дома, — безучастно сказал он, доставая из шкафчика стакан и уже открытую бутылку хереса. Плеснул жидкости в стакан и поднес к губам. Руки тряслись, как у завзятого пропойцы, наверное, Серая Дама таким его и считает. Ну и пусть, мелькнуло у него в голове, все равно… Алкогольные пары ударили в нос, не сильно, но он дернулся, посмотрел на кошку, и стакан выпал у него из пальцев.

— Я не буду, я больше не буду, — рухнув на колени перед креслом, он почти уткнулся своим крупным носом в кошачью шерсть. Из глаз полились слезы, скатываясь по обвислым щекам и застревая в трехдневной щетине. — Я знаю, что тебе не нравится. Все будет так, как ты хочешь, только выздоравливай, пожалуйста, выздоравливай!

Кошка не уворачивалась от его объятий и даже что-то тихо мявкнула, будто в ответ.

— Мистер Филч, быть может…

Он оглянулся: не то чтобы забыл, что в комнате еще и призрак, но Аргусу было не до этого. Ему не было стыдно за свою несдержанность. С трудом поднявшись, он взял любимицу на руки.

— Я просто хотела предложить… А вы не пробовали показать вашу кошку маггловским ветеринарам?

— Ветеринарам?

— Маггловским врачам животных, — терпеливо объяснила Леди.

— Нет. А это хорошие врачи? — растерянно спросил он.

Следующие четверть часа призрак рассказывала ему, кто такие ветеринары и где они водятся. Серая Леди всегда любила узнавать новое, и каждое поколение учеников служило для нее источником информации обо всем, что творится за пределами Хогвартса.

Она рассказывала с воодушевлением, строила предположения, как можно добраться из замка до Хогсмида, а оттуда — до ближайшей маггловской деревни. Или лучше сразу на поезд и до Кингс-Кросс? Говорила, что ему могут понадобиться маггловские деньги и советовала заранее решить этот вопрос. Не забыла и то, что на дворе зима, а кошку придется везти далеко. Вспомнила, что в Рейвенкло учится полукровная ведьма из Лондона, и её фамилиар — большой белый кот, возможно, девочка даже знает адрес, по которому можно искать ветеринаров…

Он сидел в кресле, а призрак — на узкой кушетке у стены. И, похоже, женщину совершенно не смущали сваленные в кучу вещи прямо под ней. Это были разные запрещенные предметы, отобранные у учеников, которые завхоз обычно рассортировывал по ящикам или уничтожал. Но в последнее время ему было совершенно не до того. Куча вещей росла, ожидая своего часа.

В очаге горел огонь, и Филчу казалось, что на полупрозрачных щеках Леди проступает румянец. Иллюзия, конечно. Женщина была красива и без этого. Серебристые пряди выбивались из навеки уложенной прически и будто бы даже вздрагивали в такт движению губ. Аргус одёрнул себя: совершенно неуместные мысли, абсолютно неуместные… Они просидели так до глубокой ночи, обсуждая варианты…

Директор глядел на него внимательно, оторвавшись от счетов, которые бегло просматривал.

— Я не советовал бы вам покидать школу, мистер Филч. Насколько я помню, за последние двадцать пять лет вы дальше Хогсмида никуда не ходили. А теперь собираетесь… куда вы там собираетесь. В Лондон. Один. Это не лучшее время для путешествий.

— Мне надо, господин директор. Очень надо.

— Перепоручите ваши покупки кому-нибудь другому.

— Мне нужно повидаться кое с кем.

— Вы настаиваете?

Филч энергично закивал.

— Хорошо. Отправляйтесь, — Снейп поморщился: похоже, у него болела голова. Он достал из книги кожаную закладку и взмахнул над ней палочкой. — Вот, возьмите. Билет туда-обратно. Активируется на имя вашей кошки. И учтите, что на территории школы порт-ключ не сработает. Если вдруг… если у кого-нибудь будут к вам вопросы, ссылайтесь на меня. И не задерживайтесь.

— Спасибо, — Аргус взял закладку и сунул в карман.

— Не за что, — отчеканил директор, взглядом указывая ему на дверь.

Сборы были недолгими. В длинной шинели, закутанный, словно собрался на Северный полюс, с корзинкой в руках, где в стеганном пуховом одеяльце лежала Миссис Норрис, Филч напоминал странное огородное пугало. По крайней мере, Пивз, увидев его в коридоре, сперва опешил и чуть ли не минуту молчал, а только потом разразился хохотом и летал кругами над завхозом до самого выхода. Аргус ждал, что Серая Дама придет проводить его. Но она не пришла.

На пороге он столкнулся со Слагхорном, который нервно дёрнулся, отступил, а потом расплылся в улыбке.

— Вы к Хагриду? Вот правильно, он специалист… Вы же понимаете, Аргус, все-таки люди и кошки — разные существа…

— Я к ветеринару, — буркнул завхоз, поплотнее запахнул широкий клетчатый шарф, собираясь пройти мимо.

— Славно! — еще больше обрадовался Гораций. — К кому?.. Ах, да… В Лондон? На поезде?

— У меня есть портключ.

— Ну… славно! Счастливого пути!.. Аргус, раз вы будете в Косом переулке, не купите ли мне пару флакончиков с вороньей кровью, пол-унции…

— Нет, профессор, — Филч злился на Слагхорна и хоть привык к вышестоящим по положению относиться с пиететом, в этот раз не удержался. — Вдруг разобью. Оно вам надо? Оно вам не надо.

Добраться до Косой аллеи с портключом было плевое дело, дальше пришлось постоять под стеной, поджидая волшебников, выходящих из Дырявого котла. Немного неудобств — и он оказался на улицах Лондона. В кармане лежала записка с адресом и карта города с отмеченной крестиком клиникой…

Шел мокрый снег. Редкий, но неприятный. Ветер дергал Филча за одежду и бросал снежинки прямо в лицо, они таяли на скулах и носу, торчавших из шарфа. Здесь было гораздо теплее, чем в окрестностях Хогвартса, но пробирало сильнее. Аргус нервничал, но отступать от своей цели не собирался.

Спустя четыре с половиной часа мотания по серым улицам, шарахания от автомобилей и автобусов, вопросов к прохожим и множества недоуменных взглядов, он сидел в приемной ветлечебницы, поставив корзинку на колени и удерживая за химок перенервничавшую кошку. Больная вела себя как здоровая. После шока от встречи с проносящимся мимо транспортом ХХ века кошка нашла в себе экстренный запас сил и периодически пыталась бежать, даже успокаивающий голос самого близкого друга и хозяина не пробивался сквозь волну паники, накрывшую ее сознание.

В этом помещении было потише, но свет ламп резал глаза, и пахло какой-то гадостью.

Девушка в приемной долго разглядывала Филча, видимо, решая: вызывать полицию, врачей или дать старику высказаться. Он суетился и путался, вытащил скомканные бумажки поменянных в Гринготтсе денег и показывал ей Миссис Норрис. Девушку быстро проняло, она отвела его в комнату для посетителей и успокоила, что все-де поняла, что доктор сейчас занят, но раз дело срочное — примет, нужно только немножко подождать. И он ждал.

То ли посетителей не было, то ли девушка отвела его в отдельную комнату, но в помещении он был один. Он и кошка.

Миссис Норрис любила сливки. Когда-то. Теперь Филч упорно обмакивал палец в белую жидкость и подносил к кошачьей мордочке, пачкая поредевшие усы. Кошка даже пыталась лизнуть пару раз, но потом перестала, просто смотрела с грустью на попытки хозяина. Он растерянно продолжал ее уговаривать, поглаживая полосатую спинку. Позвоночник выпирал, его питомица теряла вес.

Наконец, появился врач — высокий усатый маггл с добродушной улыбкой. Он, не дрогнув, вынес странный внешний вид посетителя и пожал ему руку, после чего пригласил Филча с кошкой в смотровую.

— Имя? — спросил доктор, положив перед собой какие-то бумаги.

— Миссис Норрис…

Последовало непродолжительное молчание.

— Хм… так вашу кошку зовут, полагаю? Но мне нужно записать ваше имя.

— Филч. Аргус Виллибальд. Сэр, посмотрите её сперва, мы целый день до вас добирались…

— Понимаю… — кивнул доктор, — вы в первый раз в городе? Не волнуйтесь, все будет в порядке…

Усадив Миссис Норрис на высокий белый стол, он стал смотреть ее уши и глаза, прощупал живот. Судя по лицу, что-то ему не нравилось.

— Простите, мистер Филч, у меня только один вопрос. Сколько вашей кошке лет?

Аргус задумался. Свои собственные годы он уже давно мерил выпусками наиболее шкодливых учеников. А кошкины дни рождения они не отмечали вовсе.

— Ну, это было еще до школы… За год. Значит… плюс два… Двадцать восемь. С половиной. Она летняя.

Доктор поднял на него серьезный взгляд.

— Вы представляете, сколько обычно живут кошки?

Аргус дернулся. Он представлял очень смутно, но словно почувствовал, что ему сейчас скажут что-то неприятное, и категорически не хотел это слышать.

— В среднем, до пятнадцати лет. Двадцать — уже долгожители. Ваша кошка перешла все разумные рубежи. Это, конечно, не рекорд долгожительства, но близко. Поэтому… вы же понимаете меня? Я могу вам дать лекарство, покапаете ей, будет немного легче. Но больше двух недель все равно не обещаю. И она будет страдать… — доктор помолчал, погладил животное, вздохнул. — Или мы можем решить этот вопрос без промедления. Я понимаю, вам нужно подумать. Хотите воды? Присядьте. Если для вас это тяжело, просто оставьте кошку здесь. Мы сами займемся всеми необходимыми процедурами. Как вам будет угодно. Мистер?..

Филчу показалось, что за плафонами притушили свет. Комната вдруг заколыхалась под ногами. Послушно опустившись на вовремя подставленный стул, он прикрыл глаза на секунду. Усатый доктор метнулся за дверь и что-то крикнул девушке из приемной. Аргус смотрел на свою любимицу, и кошка расплывалась перед глазами…

С трудом поднявшись, он достал из кармана закладку и подхватил животное на руки. В тот момент, когда взволнованный доктор с накапанным в стакан лекарством вошел в дверь, Филч уже стоял на дороге не очень далеко от Хогвартса. Сердце болело, и голова кружилась, то ли от перемещения, то ли от переживаний. Он присел на поваленное дерево на обочине, приходя в себя. Надо было иди в замок. Холодно, кошка замерзнет. Хоть он и спрятал ее под шинель и шарф, оставив только усы торчать из-под мохера, но все равно — она могла простудиться, а ей только этого еще не хватало.

Потихоньку, насколько позволяли заплетающиеся ноги, он пошел к школе.

— Две недели… еще чего… Посмотрим. Не отдам… Придумаем что-нибудь… Не волнуйся! — бормотал он себе под нос…

Серую Леди никогда раньше не волновали чужие проблемы. А тут — она сама себя втянула. Пытаясь загладить свою неловкость, взялась помогать запутавшемуся человеку. Леди поговорила с ученицей, узнала нужный адрес, достала карту Лондона. Чего еще? Почему же теперь она стоит на галерее под часами и смотрит на площадку перед воротами замка? Ведь ее не касаются дела смертных… Совершенно! Именно поэтому она не пошла проводить завхоза, пожелать удачи. Зачем? Глупости. Случайно оказавшись на верхней площадке лестницы, она кинула один только беглый взгляд на отправляющегося в поход Филча и нахмурилась, заметив, как нелепо он одет, и нет никого рядом, чтобы предупредить… Не ее дело! Абсолютно не ее дело!..

Накануне, в полумраке маленькой комнаты, где Филч рыдал над своей кошкой, ей стало неловко, захотелось поскорее уйти и не возвращаться, и в то же время… Внутри будто зашевелилось что-то живое. У нее никогда не было фамилиара, она не знала, что это такое — терять. Да и была ли эта облезлая Миссис Норрис фамилиаром? Разве сквибам полагаются волшебные спутники? В тот момент это было не важно. Она стояла рядом, положив невесомую ладонь на сгорбленную спину, и не могла найти слов. Полуседые пряди свисали, закрывая лицо завхоза, и на секунду ей показалось, что, если он поднимет взгляд, то это будет совсем другой человек, не тот старик со шваброй, которого можно было ежедневно наблюдать в коридорах. Ей все больше становилось не по себе, и она заговорила, стала придумывать варианты, искать возможности — говорить хоть что-нибудь, чтобы не слышать срывающегося человеческого дыхания, заставить исчезнуть эту волну боли…

— Моя Леди, вы печальны сегодня. Могу ли я хоть чем-то развеять вашу грусть? — глубокий баритон вернул ее к реальности. В паре шагов, скрестив руки на груди, стоял Кровавый Барон, и в его глазах была тоска.

— Я печальна не больше чем всегда, — она не отрывала взгляда от ворот. Сыпал мелкий снег, а сумерки сгустились настолько, что стало трудно различать дорогу.

— Я бы так не сказал. Вы не появлялись ни в библиотеке, ни в Большом зале. Я, было, решил, что вы с Николасом…

— Боже, избавьте меня от вашей ревности.

— Хелена, вы так дороги мне, ничего удивительного, что меня заботит ваше состояние. Мы столько лет вместе, неужели…

Внизу черная точка приближалась ко входу. Серая Дама замерла, а затем, ничего не сказав собеседнику, скользнула к лестнице. Для привидения восемь этажей не представляли никакой трудности. Не прошло и минуты, как она стояла в холле и смотрела на завхоза, медленно поднимавшегося к себе. Не нужно было спрашивать, как все прошло. Комья снега падали с его шинели и таяли на каменных плитах, а ему было все равно. Сейчас он выглядел действительно старым. Пивз, возникший из ниоткуда, собирался заголосить свежесочиненную песенку, но застыл, встретившись взглядом с призраком Рейвенкло. Серая Дама могла быть пугающей, когда ей этого хотелось.

— Мистер Филч…

Наверное, нелепо стоять за дверями, когда можешь проникнуть сквозь любую преграду, если она не заговорена от привидений, но Хелене хотелось, чтобы завхоз открыл сам.

— Мистер Филч, позвольте мне войти?

Дверь все-таки открылась. Хозяин комнаты стоял на пороге, его глаза и нос покраснели, а руками он обхватил себя, как если бы его знобило.

— Миледи…

— Я хотела узнать, что вам сказал доктор… — тихо спросила она.

— Доктор сказал, что у нас еще максимум две недели и что мы слишком старые, чтобы пытаться нас спасти, — произнес завхоз ровно, стараясь усмирить дергающийся на щеке нерв.

— Вот как…

— Спасибо за все, что для нас сделали. Вы… Я благодарен… но сейчас, простите, нам лучше остаться вдвоем.

— Но, может быть…

Дверь закрылась. Хелена сжала губы. Прекрасно. Все к лучшему. С какими-то вещами человек должен справляться самостоятельно… наверное. Жаль, что она не может вот так же закрыть перед старым завхозом дверь. Или хлопнуть ею. Или даже обвалить притолоку… Она ничего не может сделать и ничем не может помочь, остается только смириться.

Через несколько дней напряжение достигло предела. Филч не покидал своей комнаты. Она знала это, как знала и то, что добросовестные домовики исправно носят завхозу еду, но тот берет только то, что может понравиться его кошке. Отсутствие Филча заметили, но списали все на простуду или еще какое недомогание, да и не до того было. В школе хватало проблем и без Филча. Шла война, и на этом фоне исчезновение завхоза было несущественной деталью.

Серая Леди знала, что вторгаться на чужую территорию — дурной тон, вмешательство в частную жизнь. Если бы она вошла к любому другому волшебнику, тот имел бы право вышвырнуть ее вон, кинуть какое-нибудь неприятное заклинание, запечатать от нее свои апартаменты. Для нее и так были закрыты спальни всех четырех Домов и личные комнаты большинства преподавателей. Сквиб перед ней был беспомощен. Если она хотела войти — он не мог бы ей помешать. Всего одним глазком заглянуть, просто убедиться, что с ним все нормально…

Нет, с ним не было все нормально. Сидя в своем кресле, Аргус Филч держал на коленях Миссис Норрис и, кажется, дышал вместе с ней. Кошка безжизненно свесила хвост и с тоской смотрела на хозяина.

Завхоз даже не повернулся к привидению.

— Мистер Филч, мы еще не говорили с директором. Может, он придумает, как помочь…

Они вместе поднимались на восьмой этаж, вместе стояли перед каменной горгульей и с надеждой переглянулись, когда каменный истукан освободил дорогу, открыв лестницу.

Снейп окинул странную пару холодным взглядом и откинулся в кресле, сцепив пальцы в замок.

— Что вам угодно?

— Вот… — Филч осторожно положил кошку на директорский стол. — Помогите… пожалуйста!

Директор нахмурился и встал, без лишних вопросов достав волшебную палочку. Пока он водил ею над животным, Аргус рассказывал про все: про Хагрида, Помфри, Слагхорна, про свой визит в лечебницу…

— Вы поможете?

— …Нет.

Филч замолчал. Снейп молчал тоже. А Серая Дама переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

— Понятно, — проскрипел завхоз, беря животное на руки и поворачиваясь к выходу.

— Что вы будете делать? — спросил директор.

— То же, что и до этого.

— Продолжать мучить свою кошку? И себя заодно?

— Каждый миг жизни стоит того, чтобы его прожить.

— Не каждый, Аргус. Иногда приходится… выбирать.

— И вы выбрали, что миссис Норрис пора сдохнуть? — Филч развернулся. На его лице читалась неприкрытая ненависть. — Видно, вам нравится решать, кому жить, а кому — не стоит, да, директор?

Лицо Снейпа исказилось на секунду.

— Не забывайте, с кем разговариваете, мистер Филч.

— Это сложно забыть… Знаете, не каждый способен убить того, кто считал его своим другом.

— Господа, прошу вас… — Серая Дама встала между ними, пытаясь предотвратить конфликт. Нелепая попытка! Как мог призрак помешать волшебнику? Если тот захочет...

Ей показалось, директор сейчас прибьет на месте зарвавшегося завхоза, но Снейп быстро взял себя в руки, отступил.

— Что ж, если это все, прошу вас покинуть мой кабинет.

Филч еще несколько секунд смотрел на Снейпа, потом развернулся и шагнул к двери. На втором шаге его повело, и он кулем повалился на пол, придавив собой кошку. Директор чертыхнулся и метнулся к Филчу. То же сделала и Серая Леди. Прижав ладонь ко рту, она испуганно следила за действиями Снейпа.

Перевернув тело и проверив пульс, волшебник резко глянул на призрак, словно оценивая, насколько она может быть полезной, затем, решив, видимо, что от нее помощи не дождаться, быстро шагнул к камину и вызвал медсестру. Мадам Помфри появилась спустя мгновение. Директор только и успел распахнуть окно, влить несколько капель зелья в больного да развязать тугой шейный платок Филча.

— Боже, что вы с ним сделали? — воскликнула Поппи, бросив возмущенный взгляд в сторону директора, и начала суетиться вокруг Аргуса. Снейп оскалился в ответ:

— В этом замке пожилому человеку не может стать плохо без того, чтобы я не проклял его?

— Вы его прокляли? Чем?

Директор закатил глаза.

— Помфри, не заставляйте меня сомневаться в вашей компетентности. Это обморок. Я опасался сердечного приступа, но это не он. Просто заберите Филча и приведите его в порядок. Будет лучше, если он проведет ночь в Больничном крыле.

— С каких это пор Аргус стал падать в обморок без повода, — не сдавалась медсестра, дико раздражая Снейпа. Серая Дама тихо кашлянула.

— Я сомневаюсь, что он нормально ел в последние несколько дней. И вместе с переживаниями за кошку…

Волшебники уставились на нее с изумлением. Под этими взглядами Хелене стало неловко. Помфри кивнула:

— Спасибо, я приму это к сведению.

Через минуту медсестра, левитируя больного, исчезла в камине.

Снейп закрыл окно, заклинанием собрал слетевшие со стола бумаги, потом взглянул на призрак, стоящий посередине комнаты.

— Что-то еще, миледи?

— Директор, — она смотрела в пол, — Миссис Норрис…

Снейп перевел взгляд на маленькое тельце, оставленное на полу. Прикрыл глаза, прислонился к столу.

— Я займусь этим, — устало сказало он.

— Можно что-то сделать?

— Я не умею воскрешать мертвых, если вы об этом.

Воскрешать не умела и она.

Прошло время. Для Филча остались позади бурный скандал с директором, долгое и молчаливое чаепитие с МакГонагалл, визит к Хагриду, который, запинаясь и откашливаясь, рассказал, где в Хогвартсе кладбище домашних животных.

После этого разговора завхоз несколько дней не вставал из кресла, переживая свое горе и пытаясь примириться с потерей. Неизвестно, смог ли бы он справиться в одиночку, но, к счастью, он был не один. Серая Леди часами сидела в его каморке, просто молчала или рассказывала… Немного. Какие-то обрывки, сохранившиеся в памяти еще с детства, что-то из истории школы, не попавшее в официальные хроники, что-то из личной жизни самих Основателей.

_…Тетушка Хельга обустраивала теплицы, пересаживала Поющий вьюнок подальше от спальных помещений. Ах, какие концерты он устраивал на закате!_

_…Слизерин, опершись на стол и грозно сведя брови, спорил с матерью Хелены о том, стоит ли вводить некромантию как предмет в школе._

_… Светило солнце. Тяжелые колосья пшеницы шевелились под ветром. Самый щедрый урожай за тридцать лет. Спасибо Хельге…_

_… Распущенные волосы матери спадали до самой земли. Как же маленькой Хелене нравилось их расчесывать! Пропускать между пальцами…_

Филч смотрел и слушал. В комнате царил холод, но в груди теплело, и пустота как будто становилась меньше. Словно чужой негромкий голос заштопывал дыру, через которую уходили силы.

И однажды вечером эта дыра исчезла совсем.

Потрескивали поленья в камине. Искры улетали в трубу. Леди сидела в кресле, а он — на кушетке, подложив под спину подушку. Молчание не тяготило. В кружке на столике заваривался крепкий чай. За окном крутила метель. И вдруг… призрачная кошка прыгнула женщине на колени и, потоптавшись, удобно улеглась, поджав под себя лапы. Задумавшись, Леди машинально стала поглаживать гостью по пушистой спинке, а кошка щурилась от удовольствия и тихо мурлыкала, поглядывая на Филча, словно говоря: «Я вернулась! А ты переживал!»


End file.
